Momentos
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Dos soledades que pudieron encontrarse y complementarse a la perfección. —Para Black Phoenix82 en su cumpleaños. Felicidades guapa!
**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Divergente y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Verónica Roth. Este fic participa en "Quiero un regalo de cumpleaños" del foro "El Triángulo donde tres están unidos"

Este es mi regalo para **Black Phoenix82**.

 **MARINA** : Espero que pases un feliz día y que Dios te dé la oportunidad de vivir muchos años más. Que esta noche en tus sueños recibas un enorme beso de Regulus Black y que en el futuro seas una gran Psicóloga, ¡Espero pronto poder tener una colega española!

Aquí está tu regalo.

* * *

 **MOMENTOS**

 _Querida Tris:_

 _El tiempo ha pasado demasiado lento desde que no estás conmigo._

 _Ha habido infinidad de ocasiones en las que he confundido el día en que me encuentro y otras tantas en las que he preferido no despertar para seguir viéndote en mis sueños. Tan clara. Tan valiente._

 _Así como siempre fuiste tú._

 _Sé que hubieras preferido que te escribiera para decirte que he honrado a la facción que una vez elegí y que he seguido adelante con determinación pero me temo que es más fácil que sea sincero y te diga que todo ha sido demasiado difícil para mí._

 _Hay muchas cosas que solo tenían sentido cuando estabas aquí, pero ahora que no puedo verte han mutado y se han vuelto en mi contra, incluyendo a mis propios miedos._

 _Siempre me jacté de temerle a solo cuatro cosas en la vida._

 _Todas las veces me sentí orgulloso de escuchar hablar de mí como el hombre más valiente de todo el lugar pero ahora a esos cuatro miedos se ha sumado uno más. Las veces que te he visto en mis sueños me he llenado de temor a que me digas que no soy nada de lo que esperabas porque hice que mi vida dependiera de ti y estoy seguro de que odiarías oír aquello._

 _Me enseñaste tanto._

 _Tengo una gran deuda contigo aun y por eso sé qué debo hacer más por ti de lo que tuve la oportunidad cuando estuviste conmigo._

 _A tu lado aprendí a ser menos egoísta e incluso le encontré el verdadero valor a la generosidad. Creo que ahora sí puedo decir que soy un poco de cada facción y por ello decidí que no era justo ni para ti ni para mí que siguiera sumiéndome en la soledad de tu recuerdo._

 _Eres el amor de mi vida y ese lugar no podrá ocuparlo nadie jamás, sin embargo, alguien en algún lugar se ha apiadado de mí y me ha enviado un ángel que sin darme cuenta un día me ofreció su mano y la posibilidad de ir por un nuevo sendero._

 _Te dije que no te escribía para decirte que he seguido adelante como lo hacen los osados pero si para contarte que aunque ha sido difícil continuar, hay una persona que empezó a caminar a mi lado y que me ha apoyado al punto de convertirse en alguien importante para mí._

 _Lo más curioso es que siempre estuvo ahí._

 _Para ti y para mí._

 _Y ahora que también ha perdido a alguien importante, espero estar ahí para ella._

 _Christina te extraña mucho. Puedo verlo en sus ojos cada vez que por alguna razón hablamos de ti._

 _Ella piensa que eres una de las mejores personas a las que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer y aunque jamás me lo ha dicho, sé que también aprendió mucho de ti. Por eso encuentro algo de satisfacción en poder decirte que ahora seré yo quien cuide de ella. Se lo que sentiste cuando tuviste que matar a Will y sé lo aliviada que estuviste cuando por fin te perdonó._

 _Ahora que estamos juntos he podido ver en ella lo que tú viste alguna vez._

 _Es una persona llena de energía, con una sonrisa contagiosa y unos ojos que traviesos que me incitan a mirarla cada vez más. Sé que su lengua a veces es mordaz pero considero que estoy totalmente capacitado para poder vivir cerca de una escandalosa transferida de verdad._

 _A veces sonrío al ver las ironías del mundo._

 _Tú llamaste mi atención casi desde que te conocí. Ella ha conseguido colarse en mi pensamiento de a poco y me ha enseñado que siempre hay segundas y terceras oportunidades y que aunque todo parezca negro aún se pueden encontrar razones para continuar._

 _Lo mejor de todo es que me quiere._

 _Me lo ha demostrado con cada toque de sus manos y con cada oportunidad en la que se ha preocupado por mí. Muchas veces me sentí desdichado porque en la vida siempre tuve que perder. Perdí a mi madre, la oportunidad de una infancia plena y también la posibilidad de vivir junto a ti pero ahora que ella está conmigo pienso que la vida me ha devuelto algo de eso aunque no haya sido de la forma en que esperaba._

 _Creo que después de todo, aun puedo ser feliz._

 _No hay mucho más que decir además del hecho que cada día voy a extrañarte y que a pesar de que pasen los años, siempre estarás dentro de mí._

 _Gracias de nuevo por todo y espero que donde quiera que estés, te sientas un poco orgullosa de mi, o mejor dicho, de nosotros._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _Tobías._

Cuatro se recostó sobre el espaldar de su silla, estirando las piernas y colocando su cabeza hacia atrás mientas pensaba en lo que acababa de escribir, cuando una voz lo sorprendió.

—¿Estás listo? —dirigió su mirada hacia el umbral de la puerta de su habitación desde donde la chica de piel morena y cabello corto lo observaba.

—¿Ya han llegado los demás?

—Creo que esta vez solo seremos tú y yo —dijo ella avanzando hacia él—. Vamos, no puede ser algo tan malo.

—Desde luego que no —contestó él poniéndose de pie mientras en su interior consideraba seriamente la idea de lanzarse desde la tirolina. Aún le afectaban las alturas.

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso —agregó ella sonriendo mientras ambos echaron a andar. El brazo de él sobre los hombros de ella.

—A veces es necesario mentir un poco —le contestó— la verdad no siempre es fácil de afrontar.

—A mí siempre me ha funcionado bien.

—Eso es porque sigues siendo una veraz.

Christina puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya no hay necesidad de hacer distinciones, tal vez sigo siendo veraz pero creo que en el fondo siempre fui osada.

—Eso no lo pongo en duda.

Para cuando llegaron al edificio Hancock, Tobías estaba un poco más relajado. Christina era sin duda una fuente de energía.

—La vida es una mierda —dijo ella con su mirada perdida en los edificios que a lo lejos podían divisarse desde allí— ¿Pero sabes porque la aguanto?

—Porque hay muchos momentos que no apestan y el truco está en darse cuenta de ellos cuando vienen —contestó él recordando las palabras que ella le había dicho alguna vez.

La chica lo miró con ternura.

—Justo como ahora —contestó y luego se abalanzó sobre sus labios que la recibieron gustosos.

Dos soledades que pudieron encontrarse y complementarse a la perfección.

—¿Estás listo? —le dijo aun con las manos en su cuello.

—Hagámoslo.

* * *

Mi querida Marina: No sé si es lo que esperabas pero por lo menos espero que te hayas entretenido leyéndolo. Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Divergente pero me gustó hacerlo porque es una saga interesante, además de que los personajes que escogiste son dos de los que más me gustan.

Te deseo de nuevo un feliz cumpleaños y ojalá hayas disfrutado estas cortas palabras hechas especialmente para ti.

Un abrazo.

Gizz.


End file.
